


Galaxy Griffin

by kawaiihana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Disabled Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Character Death, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihana/pseuds/kawaiihana
Summary: After an accident that happened in the hague, Reinhardt was left with only two things from his late husband. A cane he cafted when they first started dating and worn journal. Reinhardt relives the past thirty years by reading what was left behind. While Reinhardt is dealing with his loss. Siebren survived his failed experiment bit first he needs to figure out who he was. And what deep voice that keeps singing in his head that helps drowns out the music from the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit the whole chapter it different from last time

Up high in the eastern alps in a small log cabin Reinhardt woke up when his alarm went off four in the morning. The old crusader quietly turn off the alarm before it could wake his sleeping husband. Reinhardt sighed in relief when he could still hear Seibren snoring lightly. The two of them just celebrated their twenty-fifth anniversary a few months ago and Reinhardt still enjoyed waking up to stare at his beautiful husband sleep. The stargazer was always a heavy sleeper and not a morning person at all. While Reinhardt on the other hand woke up early everyday to his morning routine. A jog around their home in the woods, a quick set of weights to keep up his shape, lastly he would make hearty breakfast for himself and a light meal for his husband. A couple pieces of toast, a small plate of fresh fruit, and a hot cup of earl grey with a teaspoon of honey for Siebren. Eggs, breakfast sausage, bacon, some toast for himself. Reinhardt ate his meal before returning to give Siebren his in bed. Being married for twenty five years the German knew that simple breakfast would always be Seibren's favorite. The dutch man never like eating such heavy meals so early in the morning. As they both got older and time had taken a toll on their bodies. Large meals now upset Seibren's stomach first thing in the morning. So Reinhardt always makes simple plate of food to make sure his love does not get sick.

Quietly, Reinhardt made his way back to the master bedroom with a small tray. He opened the door to a soundly sleeping Siebren. The older man was spread out on his side of the bed snoring lightly. The covers kicked off at some point after Reihardt left. The old crusader chuckled at his sleeping partner. He always loves watching Siebren sleep. It was a rare treat for himself. Since the other is up past midnight either looking at the stars or working on his latest project. 

He put down the tray on the end table. The white bearded man kissed his husband's cheek to wake him up, "Liebling, you need to get up and eat." The scientist rolled over away for the man trying to end his peaceful rest. Reinhardt laughed at his husband. They played this game many times before. "Liebling come now you promise last night you would not be like this."

Siebren groaned, "You are the one who lied to me. If I knew you were going to wake me up at six I wouldn't have promise." The older man snuggled deeper into the covers. "Go away I'm sleeping"

Reinhardt smiled at his husband display of resistant. "Please we promise Ingrid we'll be over today to talk about Christmas." Siebren pull the cover over his head not wanting to get up. Reinahart pull the cover off laughing at his husband trying to grab them in his half asleep still. "It's Brigitte eighteenth birthday tomorrow. We don't want to miss that do we?" The other cover his head with a pillow trying to drown out his husband laughing. 

The doctor still wanted to get a few more winks of sleep. "Can't hear you. I'm sleeping" Seibren made a fake snoring noise. Making them both laugh.

"Oh I guess I should give up. Seeing you dont you want to tell young Brigitte we are paying for her schooling. You seem so happy about it the other day." Reinhardt started to play dirty.

That got the dutch man to sit up. He quickly wiped the drool and sleep off of his face. "Why didn't you wake me sooner!!" Siebren got up to fast but almost fell if it wasn't for Reinhardt there to catch him. The Dutch man grabbed his left thigh in pain. "Verdomme dit been. Years have passed and it still acts up!"

Reinhardt help Siebren back to bed, "You mustn't move so quickly" He pulled up the other's pants leg to reveal an old scar from years ago. It was from the time they want to enjoy their first date. Reinhardt began to rub the sore leg. Siebren leg started to shake from the suden pain. "Do you need me to get something for the pain? Your pills or the heating pad?"

"No, I got up too abruptly. I was excited to give Brigitte our gift. It the same school I went to when I was younger." Siebren sighed in relief when his husband started to work the sore muscles. "Mijn geliefde you're too good to me." The older man grabbed some toast of the tray. He started to eat while Reihardt began to sing an old tune while he worked. Siebren hummed along in between bites. After enjoying some of his meal his leg started to feel better. "What time does our train leave to Sweden?"

Reinhardt laughed knowing where this conversation was going. "I woke you early enough so you can get some work done on your notes. I know you must be close to a breakthrough you did not come to bed till midnight. I can pack our bags while you work. The train leaves at eleven that gives you at least 4 hours." He kissed the astrophysicist forehead before he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Siebren watched his husband leave. Smiling to himself, he wondered how he got so lucky to marry such a caring man. Grabbing some sliced bananas he started to go over his notes from last night. After the fall of Overwatch both men were struggling to find purpose in their lives again. Reinhardt still refuse to stop fighting for what is right. This worried the doctor to no end. Some nights the crusader would come home bloody from trying to protect a person in need. It scared Siebren but he would never tell Reinhardt to stop. He loved his husband but hate seeing him hurt himself just to be thrown to the wasteside like Overwatch did. Seibren did his best to patch up his injured partner and repair any damages that he took. Seibren was no Tronjörn but it did not stop him from trying to protect his husband. During his free time Seibren worked on an experimental shield that his Reinhardt can use. It could protect him better rather than being an open target for anyone to come flanking the giant armor man. It still was not ready just yet. It needed a few more test runs.

Today Seibren was working on finding a way to harness gravity. Whether it be to help countries in need of help to move debris from collapsed building or help bring food to harsh lands in need. The doctor did his best to further understand his research. Adding a few numbers to his notes the astrophysicist was onto something. He's been working on ways to use the power of a black hole as a building block. Grabbing his cane by bed stand along with his journal, Seibren rushed into the bathroom. "I think I finally got the answer I have been looking for. It's just so simple!" 

Reinhardt slipped in the shower the last thing he thought would happen today was being scared while naked. He moan from pain, "Can't you wait till I'm out of the shower or at the least have pants on?" The younger man slowly got up and out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself. He rubbed his sore back.

Siebren felt sorry for scaring Reinhardt. He grabbed another towel help drying his poor injured partner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The dutch man towel off his white hair smiling when he stops to look at Reinhardt blue and white eyes. "You always seem to take my breath away. I get lost in your eyes."

Reinhardt looked deeply into Siebren pale eyes, "It's the same with yours." Reinhardt pulled his husband into a deep kiss. The two only broke apart when they needed air. "Now, what was the breakthrough you needed to tell me about it could not wait till I had pants on?"

Siebren laughed remembering why he ran into the bathroom in the first place. "Science can't wait for you to be dressed. Years I have been studying and traveling trying to find the answers I have been looking for. I had it all backwards!" The gleaming man broke away to brush his teeth. "When we get back I have to try to recreate this new formula. This can be the one that change the world."

Reinhardt smiled seeing Siebren this happy made his heart melt. He wanted his husband to feel go about himself. After Siebren quit Overwatch he been depressed that he was not helping as much as he could. "I'll go on ahead to Trobjörn's home. You can get some work done back at the lab. Just don't forget to be back in time for the party tomorrow."

"Ik hou heel veel van jou," Siebren kissed his husband tenderly on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get to my lab and when I am on my way there. Give the family my love." He left to finish getting ready and head out to his lab. 

Reinhardt look at his husband walk back to the bed room. After years of putting his personal work to help Overwatch or take care of himself after battle it made Reinhardt proud to see Siebren work on his dream again.

\-------

Reinhardt made it to Sweden late in the afternoon. He stopped by a train station bar so he could call his husband and wait for Ingrid to pick him up. The last phone call he received from Seibren was when he got to the lab. That was over 5 hours ago. The call went straight to voicemail. Knowing his husband when he's working forgets to answer his phone. Reinhardt left a message just to let his husband know he was safe. "Liebling, I made it safe to Sweden. I stop by a bar to wait for Ingrid. The beer his is bland compared to the one back home." Reinhardt laughed at his joke. "Be safe and call me when you leave. Ich liebe dich." Reinhardt ended his call when another beer was given to him. The german started to watch television on one of the bar's many TV. The one that cought his eye was watching had breaking news. It flashed to a city he thought he recognized. The city had a major blacked out and one of the buildings was on fire. He tried to read what town it was but Ingrid tapped his on the shoulder before he could.

"Reinhardt it's so good to see you." The blond sweedish woman gave her friend a big hug. "It's been so long since I saw you. How long has it been three months?" She let go of her hug. "Where is Seibren? I made his favorite."

Reinharst scratched his beard, "He is going to come late tonight or early tomorrow morning. He had to finish some work back in the lab. You know how excited he gets when had a new theory. I had to let him work it's hard to say no with his puppy dog look."

Ingrid laughed, "Reinhardt you're too soft, but that's why you to love each other so much. I just hope he makes it back in time for Brigitte birthday tomorrow. She started to feel like he doesn't love her anymore. I told her he's been busy trying to find purpose in life after you know."

The german smiled nodded in agreement. They were all trying to find meaning after Overwatch. "He wouldn't miss it for the world. Now let's go feast. All I had on that train was peanuts and a fruit cup." The two headed back to Ingrid home. 

Once at the house the grandchildren swarm Reinhardt when he got out of the car hugging and climbing on the giant. The crusader laughed lifting the young ones in the air. Swinging a few over his shoulder. "I miss you all so much. How long as it been you all look so much bigger?"

"Get off the metal head!" Trobjörn yelled from the front door. "He had a long trip and god knows his back as not as good as it used to be. Go and wash up for dinner." The children all laughed and ran back inside leaving the giant. "Seibren had to work?" Reinhardt only had to shake his head for his best friend understand. "As long as he makes it for Brigitte birthday he is off the hook. Come, dinner is ready."

Ingrid made a wonderful dinner for the family to enjoy while they plan the upcoming holiday season. She made ham, bread ,potatoes, and some pies. "It's a shame that Seibren could not make it for dinner" Ingrid served her guest some more ham. She know Reinhardt would be more than willing to take his husband share.

"You know how he gets when he is close to a breakthrough," the old german boomed. "Ana used to have to dart him just to get him to sleep back on base." Reinhardt stilled thinking of his departed friend. "Those were good times."

Torbjörn grumbled, "Don't know why you want to think about the past. We gave them everything we had and more and the thanks we get is to live out in exile. She's lucky. We had to take the brunt of all shame Overwatch has done." 

Ingrid looked at her husband sternly, "Ana was kind to all of us. Don't lump her into the shame with the rest of Overwatch. She had already passed before Blackwatch took over. If you had to blame anyone blame Jack he turned a blind eye to talon. Gabriel was only doing what was right."

Trobörn apologized to his wife and friend, "Sorry, It's still a sore subject. I missed the good times too. It's rough trying to move on from a dark past. Can't even go down the street with out someone calling me a murder."

Reinhardt patted his oldest friend back, "We both have blood on our hands, but enough of us talking about our sins. We came here to have a feast and be merry! Tomorrow we get to have a wonderful party for my beautiful goddaughter. I can't believe she is going to be eighteen. It was just like yesterday Siebren and I could hold you in one arm. "

Brigitte smiled at the memories. "You two were always there for us going up." Brigitte look at the empty chair that was set up for her uncle. Reinhardt look at Brigitte sad face he wanted to explain what happen but a knock on the door stopped him

"Who on earth would be coming so late at night, I know it's not Siebren. He has a key." The swedish man yelled. "Don't they know it's dinner time!"

Ingrid laughed at her husband's outburst, "It must be important if they came this late. Brigitte please go and answer who ever is at the door before your father has a melt down. Just tell whoever is at the door that we'll call later tonight."

Brigitte opened the door she was greeted by a man in a black suit. 

The man's voice was soft spoken. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but I was told that a Wilhelm Reinhardt could be found at this address."

Brigitte eyed the man. No one wanted her godfather since Overwatch was forced to disband. "We are in the middle of dinner I can have him call you back after we finish."

"This can not wait, there has been an accident with his husband Dr. De Kuiper. Can I please speak to him." the man was firm with his statement. "It would be best if I tell him in private." Brigitte gasped and quickly lead the man into the den she ran back to the dining room. 

"Well did you tell who ever it was to leave?" Trobjörn scratched his beard waiting for an answer.

"No papa something happen. It's about uncle Siebren. The man said nothing more." Brigitte looked worried. "I told him to wait in the den.

"I'm sorry I must take this." Reinhardt excused himself from the table. When he got to the den his stomach sank. He knew who this man was. He gave many house calls like this before. From when the crusader all died to fallen overwatch members. "What happened?"

"Mr. Wilhelm there is no easy way to say this but your husband passed away. We presume he died during an experiment gone wrong. The city had a black out because of something he had created. Whatever he was working on must have been destroyed along with himself and most of his lab. The lab is still under investigation but once we are done you can collect whatever is left of his things." The man pulled something out of his coat pocket. "I know this was allowed but I was able to grab these for you sir." The man gave Reinhardt Siebren broken cane along with his well worn journal. He seen his husband write in throughout the time they knew each other. "Again I am sorry for your lost. I'll see myself out."

After the man left Reinhardt punched a hole in the wall. Screaming falling down to his knees the man began to sob uncontrollably. His whole world shattered. Ingrid quickly told the grandchild and her children go to the family room. Torbjörn coaxed his friend to the nearby couch so he could calm down. Ingrid came back with some tissue. She and Torbjörn over heard what happened and their heart goes out to their oldest friend. Torbjörn tried his best to calm his friend down, but how could he. "He's gone." The german wailed. Reinhardt gripped the two items like his life depended on it. The giant man sobbed he could not wrap his head around what happened. In the time they knew each other he always thought he would pass before his husband. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Reinhardt examined the broken cane he gifted Siebren many years ago. It was made from the wood from his hometown trees and a rock he brought back he brought back from one of his many adventures. Reinhardt crafted it into a griffin. It sparkled like the night sky. "My friends, I must go. I need to get some fresh air." Reinhardt sucked in a deep breath of air willing himself to stop crying. "I'll be back later tonight. I just need to be alone." The two didn't argue. Everyone deals with death differently. Reinhardt thanked Ingrid and Torbjörn and he left into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt tries to come to terms with the passing of his late husband. Along as telling his goddaughter about the day they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have mild nudity in this chapter. But it's not very in depth.

Reinhardt hiked to a nearby lake to try to come to terms with his late husband's passing. He found an old log to sit on. During the summer Siebren, the Lindholms, and himself used to swim, camp, and fish on this small lake on the few days they had off from Overwatch. He enjoyed watching Siebren and the children play. His husband always enjoyed himself in the water. It was one of the few activities he could do without hurting himself. He would laugh and play with the Torbjörn children when they were younger and the grandchildren after they got older. When it was just the two of them, they would watch the sunset together waiting for the night sky. Siebren would talk about the stars and how they came to be while Reinhardt would tell his stories of his heroic battles. Both heard these stories many times before but it did not stop them being in love more with each other. Tears fell at the wonderful memories they had together.

Reinhardt couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his husband would put himself or others in that kind of danger. That did not sound like his love at all. Siebren was always careful with his work. Making sure of his equations are correct before experimenting any further than blueprints. Reinhardt refused to believe his husband could be so careless. Something must have happened that ruined his research. In the twenty six years they knew each other, Reinhardt knew something was amiss. The crusader placed the broken cane by side and opened the journal to read one of it's pages to see if something could give him a clue on what happened before the explosion. 

Flipping through the pages got the older man started to choke up. This journal had their whole life together in the pages. Photos of their first time they met at the bar back in the village he grew up in, Siebren sketches throughout the years most of them were of himself, clippings from their wedding night, photos of them celebrating their twenty fifth anniversary and lastly journal entries of the past life time. Rienhardt finally let tears fall down his face. His whole world was snuffed out in the blink of an eye. Siebren meant everything to him. What would he do without love? 

A snap of a twig got the old crusader up and ready to fight but he put his fist down when he saw it was his goddaughter Brigitte. Reinhardt quickly wiped his tears from his face, "You gave me quite the scare." He chucked trying to hide the fact he was crying moments ago. "Do you parents know you are out this late?" Brigitte looked down knowing she snuck out without telling anyone. "I see." The german turned towards the lake once more. "Come sit with me." The young girl took a seat next to her godfather. She had clearly been crying. Tear stains covered his reddened face. Reinhardt's heart broke seeing her get this upset. Siebren loved her like she was his own daughter. Always pushing her to better herself. The doctor would have never wanted her to see her cry.

Brigitte tried to stop crying but seeing her godfather tear stained face got her to start up again. "I'm sorry uncle Reinhardt. I wanted to be strong for you like you did with me when I was young, but I can't. I miss him."

The man pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest. "I miss him too." The young girl clutching her godparent's shirt. Tears staining his shirt. Reinhardt rubbed the young girls back trying to soothe her. His own tears falling down his face as well. They held onto each other till there were no more tears to cry. Reimhardt spotted the worn journal and got an idea to cheer Brigitte up. "Have I ever told you how Siebren and I meet?" He asked. The crusader wanted her to remember good times like he did moments ago. "It's a wonderful tale of two men falling in love before the mist of war."

Brigitte pulled away and wiped her face. "Papa said you two started when he took an offer at ecopoint then married shortly after you two meet before the wars?"

"We did. I was hired to keep Siebren safe during his travels in Germany. We traveled to the black forest while he studied the stars." Reinhardt laughed lightly. "He hated me back then. I caused him such a great amount of grief. I was not a good escort at all. All I did was try to flirt with him or call his research a waste of time." Reinhardt laughed more at the memory. "He really hated me. Called he an airhead many times."

Brigitte looked at her godfather. Curiosity was covering her face, "It's hard to believe uncle Siebren could ever hate you. I don't think I ever saw him yell at you once growing up. He was always kind to you and everyone else around him. Unless they called him by his first name at work that is."

"Not only did I call him Siebren when we first met I insulted him as well." Reinhardt grabbed the worn journal and turned to a page. He read one of the passages out loud. 

Sept. 13 20XX

Today starts my travels in Germany. I ran into the most unsurfable human being. He was hired to help escort me through the black forest. I don't think I would run into trouble out in the wilderness but one can not be too safe, but I do think it was a waste of my money to hire one crusader named Reinhardt Wilhelm. He is arrogant, loud, cocky, and worst of all he has no respect for my studies. The fool even had the nerve to say "A man of your size should be fighting not wasting time chasing stars." I know I was gifted for being larger than most but I was also given a brain that can process theories in seconds. Which I find more useful studying the galaxy and unlocking its secrets than parading around pretending to be some sort of knight holding a giant hammer. This man is insufferable. I'm glad he is only needed for a couple of months. Then I can rid myself of this pest once and for all. 

Brigitte looked puzzled, "Why would you say something like that! It's like asking papa to shine your boots since he can reach better. What was wrong with you?" Brigitee sat up wanting to know more. 

Reihardt sighed, "I was young and foolish back then. I did not learn humility at the time. It was not until I lost my master I truly understood the weight of my actions. Because of my arrogance I got him injured under my care. I'm the reason he walked with this cane." He picked up the broken pieces of said cane, "I shouldn't have been so cocky. A simple trip for my selfish need cost him a lifetime of pain."

"Uncle Siebren told me he was attacked by a bastion. Is that not true?" Brigitte looked at her godfather wanting to hear more of his younger life. "Was he lying to me my whole life?"

"No, he would never lie to you. We were attacked by a bastion, but he hid the fact I was the one who caused it to go after him. He loved me so much Siebren put my well-being before his own." Reinhardt opened the journal once more. "Let's start from the beginning. Today is the day I start my journey in Germany." 

\----------

Siebren sat at a table in Eichenwalde's local bar. He was busy writing in this notebook for an upcoming trip. The doctor finally got enough money to fund a personal trip to the black forest. The quiet wilderness was a perfect place to take a few of his telescopes to study the stars and find new theories on how the universe works. It was his life's dream to unlock its secrets. This trip could be the start of something big for Siebren, but first he had to wait for his escort to show. The man he hired was part of the Crusaders of Eichenwalde. The Doctor could not find another guide on such short notice, but Balderich von Adler who saw the struggling scientist offered his best recruit Reinhardt Wilhelm to accompany him. The older crusader said it would be good training for the young man to learn to humble.

Lost in thought Seibren did not hear a nearby man place a stein on his table. "By the looks of it you must be Seibren," a thick german accent spooked the dutch man. "A man as big as yourself it's a wonder why my master thought it would be wise to have me by your side. By the looks of it you can defend yourself. How much trouble can you get into ? We are just going to be running around chasing stars." A long blond hair man greeted Siebren. A ravishing smile plastered on his face. "Or you just wanted to meet a handsome crusader like myself Seibren?" 

The dutch man looked up from his book nose flared in anger. "It's Dr. De Kuiper. I did not spend nine years in college to be called by my first name from a colleague. If I wanted a handsome man I would gladly ask for Balderich. At least he has the taste of not being late. He wouldn't even think to bring me with low grade stein of beer as an apology for being late. Siebren started to pack up his notes. "Now, finish your drink so we can leave."

The german laughed before taking a sip of his beer, "Friend you have calm down. I'm a crusader, I have other business to attend to before we start our travels. We are going to be in the woods for two months. Had to say my last goodbyes."

"Whoever it was I'm sure they will be missed." Seibren pushed the beer that was placed on his table towards the german. "Better enjoy your last drink as well. I refuse to let you drink while we are at work.You can have mine as well for good measure. Please hurry we must be going. I want to set up camp before dark."

"Why wait at a bar if you do not wish to drink?" The blond crusader took the offered drink. "We could have met at your hotel or a coffee shop even?"

The dutch man's face started to twitch, "As I recall you wanted to meet me here." The other man grinned to himself remembering the deal they made earlier on the phone. "The van that is going to take us is already packed. Just load you belonging. I'll be waiting for you outside." Siebren quickly left with his bag to start their already delayed trip.

Reinhardt frowned while drinking his beer. This was the first time anyone denied his charm and flirting. The other man was quite handsome, but clearly wanted nothing to do with him. This was going to be a longer trip than Reinhardt originally planned.

\--------  
Brigitte interrupted the story, "Uncle Siebren really did hate you. I don't blame him for getting upset. You were late and drinking on the job. Papa always said you had a habit of being late to everything.

Reinhardt laughed, "For the first two weeks no matter how much I tried to smile his way, flick my long hair, even gave him my award winning smile he shot me down. He was busy with his research, he didn't have time for my flirting. It was unbearable not being able to do anything but watch him sleep, eat, and study the stars. I trained to keep myself from going crazy and to show off. Sadly none of my efforts work on him.I don't know why but I really wanted to get to know your uncle better. He had such an alluring charm."

Brigitte laughed at her godfather expense, "Uncle Siebren always hates public display of affection. You showing off or flirting wouldn't have worked, I don't think I even saw you hold hands in public till I was five. "Brigitte though hard of a moment, "Did he even know you were flirting with him?"

"How could he not know? Siebren was such a handsome man. His beautiful dark hair, his pale eyes, nice broad shoulders, his sharp cheekbones, the way his blush when I used to squeeze his butt." Reihardt coughed to stop himself from going on about his partner. "I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to know more about him, but it was hard after our rocky start."

"When did you actually start talking to each other? Was it before or after the attack?" Brigitte asked, wanting to hear more.

"Let's skip to when we started to get along. The next couple of pages are just him ranting on how incompetent I am." Reinhardt flipped a big section of pages making Brigitte laugh as did the old crusader. "He loathed me." He stops on a page that made him smile. "We can start here. It has been three weeks since the start of my journey. I started to use other ideas to get him to like me."

\-----  
Siebren woke up at the crack of dawn. A wonderful smell woke him from his deep sleep. The dutch man quickly wrapped a robe around himself to see what that smell was. When leaving his tent Seibren ran smack into his companion on his trip knocking a plate of food all over the other man's chest. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were right outside my tent."

The german booming voice laughed at the small mishap. "Don't worry Dr. De Kuiper it was my fault. I should have not tried to enter. You warn me many times before not to wake you up so early."

"You made me breakfast?" Siebren looked at the food all over Reinhardt's broad chest. It was potato ham and eggs. "Let me go get you another shirt it's the least I can do." 

Reinhardt laughed, "No need, I'm going to the hot spring to wash up. I just finished a 2 hour jog. Make yourself a new plate there is plenty of left over still. I'll be back later." 

Siebren made himself another plate to eat. The doctor hummed in delight. The food was cooked perfectly. Ham was cooked evenly, eggs light and fluffy, and the potatoes were crisping on the outside and soft on the inside. It was one of the best meals he had in awhile. After eating a second plate Siebren started to wonder why Reinhardt had not come back yet. The hot spring was just a five minute walk from their camp and one should not take more than five minutes to wash up. Speaking of washing up the dutch man thought he should do the same. He could not remember the last time he bathed. Grabbing his towel and kit he hiked to the hot springs. Seibren sae Reinhardt was still at the springs. The man was resting in the water.

"I see that you are tired from all the cooking." Siebren stated as he began to undress. "Sorry you had to wake up so early to cook for me."

Reinhardt sat straight up from the water hearing the man was dreaming about. "No I didn't mind cooking. I enjoy eating after a long run." The German let out a loud laugh, "It's rare to have this much free time. I'm always training or sparring with the other crusaders. It's a treat for me to cook such a meal. Been too long since I had this much time to myself. It reminds me of when I was younger and I used to cook with my mother." Siebren looked Reinhardt who was smiling to himself. The doctor enjoyed seeing him smile from memory of a loved one. The doctor never got to enjoy anything his father did to him. "Then to top it all off you found one of the best places to set up camp. Plenty of fallen trees I can lift with, hills to hike, and this wonderful hot spring." The crusader sank deeper into the water. 

Siebren wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and slowly ease himself into water. The hot water soothed his sore body. He didn't know he had so much tension. The dutch man has been so busy with his research he forgot how nice it was to relax once in a while."I agree with you this does feel amazing."

"Dr. De Kuiper can I ask you to help me wash my back? I forgot my long luffa and I can't reach well." Reinhardt chucked. "I guess you were right having too much muscles. It could be a downfall for me."

Siebren rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the other man. "I can't always help you. This is a one time deal." He grabbed an offered washcloth and began scrubbing. Siebren study Reinhardts back. Every curve and muscle. The dutch man's face started to turn red. "You must take pride in your workouts. It's amazing how fit you are."

Reinhardt laughed, voice booming. "A crusader must always be ready for battle. I need to train everyday to keep up. Plus I like showing off my hard to to people I find appealing. Like you." Reinhardt whispered the last part. Siebren stopped scrubbing when he thought he heard Reinhardt complement him. "Something wrong Dr. De Kupier?"

"No I just need more soap. You do have a rather large body." The doctor added more soap to the washcloth getting back washing. The doctor started to get the same feeling he did when he was younger that his father snuffed out of him years ago.

Reinhardt let out a soft sigh when his back was rubbed the right way. "Thank you, this feels nice." Siebren's face turned a deeper shade of red at the noise. He dropped the cloth and quickly swam towards the other side of the spring. Reinhradt turned around to see what was wrong. "Are you unwell? Do you need me to get you something?" 

Siebren quickly closed his eyes when he noticed the german man stood up. He didn't have a towel around his waist. He could see a blond trail of hair from belly button down towards his crotch. Seibren covered his mouth. He loved what he saw but knew he could not let this feeling happen again. "I'm fine. I just need to leave."

\----

"Reinhardt, You metalhead why are telling my little girl such a story. She does not need to hear you two being in the nude together." Torbjörn walked up the two. His face red in anger! "And Brigitte you had me and your mother worried! I was out here half the night looking for you!"

"My friend, Brigitte was just here trying to make me feel better. I had my eye on her the whole time." Reinhardt's face showed his sadness. "I'm sorry for worrying you and Ingrid. It was nice to talk about Siebren. After what happened today, I just want to remember the good times we had." Torbjörn deflated his anger. The older man closed the journal. Reinhardt got up to leave toward the house. "It's very late we should turn in for the night. We should get some rest before your party."

"I would like to hear the rest of it tomorrow." Brigitte asked. She wanted to know more about her godfather's past. "If you don't mind telling me more. It's nice to hear this side of uncle Siebren."

The giant man looked at his goddaughter. A small smile on his face. "I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy with this chapter but the more I fixed it the more I disliked it. It was good enough for now. May change it later like I did the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt has a deal with the aftermath of his husband experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should warn about the first part. It has Siebren having break down.

"Where am I." Pale eyes looked around a black filled void. Nothing to be seen nor gasp. He was just floating in nothingness, "What is this place?" The man floated toward one direction trying to find a way out. The freezing cold taking a toll on his body. "Please let me out! It's unbearable here!" The man looked around trying to find any means of escape. He had somewhere to be. "Release me from this nightmare! I'm needed elsewhere." The man thought hard to himself. He could not recall why he had to go. "Why can't I remember!" Out of the dark a melody started to play softly. The man tried to make his way towards it, but it started to play all around him. It became louder overwhelming him. "Stop this please, I just want to go home!" The music became unbearable loud it shook him to his core. "Stop this madness!" The man began to shake uncontrollably. A sharp took ahold of his left leg. "What have I done to deserve this!" He curled in on himself. "Hold it together." He kept repeating to himself. "Hold it together." The man let out a broken sob. "Save me!" A white light shine towards him with a familiar voice sings out towards him. Siebren hummed along with the song. "What is this melody?"

\----

Reinhardt woke up in a cold sweat. A nightmare startled him. The thought of his husband being cold and alone scared him. He looked around to make sure Siebren was ok, but he noticed he was not home at al. He was alone in the guest bedroom of his best friend's house. The reality hit him all at once. Seibren was gone, killed from one of his experiments. The man sighed, he could not sleep without his husband warm body next to him. After sharing the same bed for so many years he forgot how cold it could be without him. Not wanting to suffer with the bitter cold he got out of bed to make himself some tea. Ana used this trick while he was away from Siebren for long periods of time. She would give him some tea and they would chat about their husbands on missions. The german turn on the light to the kitchen. He was greeted by Brigitte sitting in the dark eat some pie. "You could not sleep as well?"

Brigitte cut another slice of pie and gave a piece to her godfather. "I should get some sleep but I can't." Brigitte took a big bite of apple pie. He looked more angry than sad. The young girl started to break down after her second pie. "It's not fair why did have to go to his lab! Does he hate me? Ever since Overwatch broke up all he does is work. He's never here anymore! Did he only care about me because are my godfather! Why did he have to leave us behind! You behind!" Brigitte slammed her first on the table.

Reinhardt pull the crying girl into a tight hug. He could understand why she would think that. Lately Seibren been putting his work before his friends and family. He put his life on hold while he was employed by Overwatch. The doctor did not have much free time for his personal studies, but after the disband he buried himself into theories causing him to miss family gatherings and parties. Reinhardt wanted to make sure Brigitte remember how much Siebren means to him. "He loved you so much Brigitte. I know he doesn't always show you but you have to understand everything he did was to help the world." Reinhardt looked at the clock. It was read two in the morning. The older man thought of something to cheer the young girl up. "Siebren and I had something to give you but I have to go get it from my bag. Do you think you'll be ok while I leave?" Brigitte wiped her face and nodded yes. Reinhardt left to grab the said gift. He came back with a small box. It had kitten wearing party hats wrapping paper. Brigitte smiled at the box. "I couldn't help it." Reinhardt laughed, "It fit you so well. Happy Birthday." 

Brigitte opened the small box. The gift had a pair of hair clips and a tiny crown along with a note. "To our sweetest Brigitte. Watching you grow up was one of our happiest memories. That's why we gather any money we could spare to help send you school. Happy Birthday love Reinhardt and Sirbren." Brigitte heart sank. Just moments ago she said such awful things about her uncle. "I am so sorry Reinhardt, I wasn't thinking."

The crusader understood her pain. "No need to apologize. We are both hurting. We say things we don't mean when we are sad or angry. Please don't be mad at him. He loved you so much." He hugged the sniffling girl. "How about I make us some tea?" Reinhardt grabbed a teapot and started to warm up some water." I know this was not how you wanted for your eighteen birthday to be."

"No it's not," Brigitte grabbed some tea out of the cupboard. "Do you think you can finish telling me about you two meet? There is no point in going back to bed. Neither of us are going to able to." 

Reinhardt popped his back, "Where did we leave off?" He tried to recall where he left off. 

Brigitte grab two tea cups, "You two were both nude in a hot spring."

Reinhardt chuckled as he poor hot water into the little cups. "Siebren tried to run back toward our camp."

\------

"Dr. De Kuiper, Do you need get you something?" The blond German asked trying to help the doctor who faces was turning bright red. "Are you not well?" The naked man grabbed the other man trying to see if something was wrong.

"Please Mr. Wilhelm would you please stop!" The doctor yelled, "I'm fine." He push Reinhardt into water. His own towel falling causing him to sink into the water in embarrassment. 

Reinhardt coughed up water. He shook the water out of his long hair. "Why would push me?" The german looked at the red-faced man in the water. A white towel floated across the spring. It clicked in the crusader head. "Oh Siebren I am sorry. I didn't think." He grabbed the towel passing it to the blushing doctor. He grabbed a towel for himself as well. "I'll see you back at the camp." The crusader left the doctor alone so he could finish washing up.

Once the crusader was out of eye view, Siebren finished washing himself and headed back to his personal tent. He wanted to bury himself with his work hoping to forget what he saw. Lucky for him his guide was nowhere to be found. It was unliked Reinhardt to just disappear without telling where he was going. Siebren didn't want to care about the man just embarrassed himself at spring. The astrophysicist went back to his tent to go over last night studies. Day turn quickly to night and the doctor packed up his notes. He hiked up a small trail toward his telescopes, but loud grunting stopped him in his tracks. It was Reinhardt swings his hammer at a tree. By the looks of it he spent the dawn knocking down trees. Sighing to himself Siebren knew he should talk to the other man. "Mr. Wilhelm."

The german stopped in midswing, "Dr. De Kuiper what brings you here?" He tried to catch his breath. 

"The stars are out. We came here so I could study them or have you forgotten the point of our trip?" Siebren stood awkwardly keeping his hands busy by grabbing his shirt cuff.

Reinhardt noticed his hands. "Do I make you uncomfortable? I could radio back and get another guide for you. I'm sorry about what happened back at the spring. I should have realized sooner."

"Mr. Wilhelm please. I don't want another. As much as you been a pain in my side I do find you charming and helpful around camp. We have been together for three weeks and would be senseless to have another person drive here just to finish off these last five weeks."

Reinhardt was beaming, "You think I'm charming?" The doctor started to turn red again. The dutch man tried to run off again but he grabbed his hand to stop him. "Dr. De Kuiper, please don't go." The other man stop in his tracks. "I'm sorry for calling you weak and your research a waste of time. After watching you work I can see why you enjoy it. It's quiet and peaceful here."

"Siebren," the astrophysicist cleared his throat. "You can call me Siebren."

The crusader smiled, "Siebren, that is going to take some time getting use too." He let go of the doctor's hand. "If I can call you by your first name you can call me Reihardt." The german looked up at the stars. "Sorry for keeping you, I'll let you get back to your studies."

"It's a beautiful night. You can see Mars around this time of year. The view is breathtaking. Care to join me?"

Reinhardt grabbed his hammer, "I would be honored."  
\-----  
Reinhardt stopped the story when he noticed Brigitte was sleeping at the table. He smiled at the sleeping girl. It brought back a few memories when he had to carry back Siebren to bed because he fell asleep at his desk. Carefully picking up his god daughter he made his to her bedroom. Her pet cats moving from the bed when she was placed down on the bed. "Goodnight Brigitte. Happy Birthday." Reinhardt made his back to his own bed. He tried to force himself to sleep, but it was no use. The bitter cold was too much to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's been enjoying this story. I never though I would get so many kind reviews. I know it hard to read my writing and I am trying to find a beta to help but I going to push through and finish this story. I just want them to both happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt talks about his first kiss with Siebren

The party was in full swing. Only a handful of people showed up to celebrate Brigitte's big dau. Most of the party goers were family and small amount were ex members of Overwatch. Most Overwatch agents were in hiding and the lindholms don't blame them for not wanting to come. Well at least Ingrid did not. Lena did show up and brought over her new Girlfriend Emily. She wanted to treat Emily to to good food and meet her friends. Genji showed up which was a surprise to most, after the blackwatch incident the assassin took time off from Overwatch to find inner peace. He met his master during his travels and the jappaness man became more talkative. He was enjoying talking to Torbjörn about small things that had happened during their time together at base. Fareeha showed up as well. Her and Brigitte grew up together and the two consider each other sisters.

"I can't believe you are eighteen! I feel it was just last week we were running around base playing hide and seek." Fareeha laughed as she gave Brigitte a big hug. "You turn out to be a beautiful young woman. I am so proud of you!"

"Fareeha you are embarrassing me." The young sweedish girl tried to get out of the tight hug. "I have other guest to greet. We can't just hug forever." 

The high ranking officer let go of her friend. Fareeha join the military when she turned eighteen in hopes to fight alongside with other overwatch agents, but that dream broke when the disband happened. Now she started to work for helix after her time in the military. "To be continued."

Brigitte sigh in relief. Fareeha always gave hug that could rival Reinhardt 's. After leaving Fareeha, Brigitte ran into Lena and her new girlfriend Emily. "Happy Birthday Love." The short British girl gave a big hug to her friend. "My have you grown. It feels like your just the same size as me just the other day."

Brigitte laughed, "I was just a child when you first met me. I was smaller than most." The sweedish girl look over at Emily. "Where are my manners. It's nice to meet you." She shook the red heads hand.

"Lena, told me so much about you and your family. It's a pleasure to meet just an aspiring engineer. Trying to make a jetpack for cats at the age of thirteen must have been a great feat." Emily giggled. 

"Why did you have to go and tell her about that." Brigitte groan from the embarrassing story. "It didn't get a chance to try it out. Papa stop me before then. Said I wasn't hurting Luna."

"It's a good thing I did. That poor cat wanted nothing to do with your experiment." Torbjörn walked by with a small place of snacks. "Took me a week to get her to come eat with the rest of the cats." Brigitte frown at her father.

"I knew it would work if you had the chance." Lena smiled. "I won't keep you. You have other guest to say hi too." The two girlfriends went back to eating their snacks.

Brigitte wander around the party greeting her family when a cool hand tapped her on the shoulder. "お誕生日おめでとうございま". It was Genji "Your father tells me you are going to go off to college. It must be a great honor to go to the same school Dr. De Kuiper. You mother said he was even kind enough to pay for your schooling. Speaking of the doctor I have not seen him. When I last spoke to him he said he helped me with a favor. I need help fixing the soles on my feet. They are not gripping as well as they should. He said he could look at them after the party. I was sure he would be here." 

Brigitte stiffen. A ugly frowned creep on her face. "Did you not hear? Uncle Siebren passed away last night."

Genji was taken by grief along with the other guest who heard. "He's dead. How could this be. I just spoke to him yesterday morning."

Brigitte took a deep breath trying not to cry. "There was an accent at the lab. I don't know anymore than that. Even Reinhardt doesn't know much more than me."

Genji could see the sadness in the young girl's face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know you must be hurting."

Brigitte felt a tear fall down her face. "I'm sorry I need to excuse myself." Genji did not try and stop her. The girl ran back to her bedroom to cry. The pain was still fresh in her mind. After a few moments alone, a quite knock could heard on the door. 

"Brigitte can I come in." It was Reinhardt. "Genji told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Brigitte open the door. Ushering the man to come in. Reinhardt face lit up when he saw her wearing the berretts Siebren picked out. But shortly change when he saw her crying. "I'm sorry you have to deal with his on your big day. I know this was that last thing Siebren would have wanted."

"I know but it's still hurts." She sat back down on her bed. "I keep thinking this isn't real. Just a nightmare I'm going to wake up from." Reinhardt sat down next to her. He patted her back for comfort. "That he's just going to show up at the door and give me a big hug."

Reinhardt let out a heavy breath of air. "I wish that was true." He cradle her face to wipe away the tears. "We are both in pain but we have to remember the good times we had with him. He wouldn't want to see you cry. Expecial on your birthday."

Brigitte forced a small smile. "I'll try." They sat in silence till the young girl stop crying. "What happened after the hot spring? I feel asleep after you agreed to stargaze with Uncle Siebren."

"I feel head over heels for him. I love him since I first saw him at the bar but hearing him talk about the star showed me the beauty in life." Reinhardt contained his story.  
\-----

The young german watched the dutch man work. He would look through his telescope for a period of time then jot something down in his notes and continue to gazing at the stars. This went on for about two hours. Just the two of them keeping each other company.

Reinhardt finally got bold enough to break the silence. "I have to ask, Dr. De Kuiper. What made you want to study stars?" The doctor looked at the other man his eyes flared in anger. "No I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to know what made you choose this path. When I fight me makes me feel like a hero. Like one of those knights my mother used to tell me about in my childhood stories."

The dutch man face soften. He anger to quickly. He needs to work on his temper if this going to work between the two men. "I told you can call me Siebren we are dating are we not?" Reinhardt smiled at being thought of as a boyfriend. The doctor thought for a moment. Trying to find out why he wanted to study stars "By looking far out into space, we are also looking far back into time, back toward the horizon of the universe. where emptiness and substance neatly overlap, where past and future form a continuous, endless loop. And, hovering about, there are signs that no one has ever read. I want to unlock at of its secrets." He looked back at Reinhardt to see a blank face on the other man. It made Siebren laugh. "I am sorry. Sometimes I forget that not everyone thinks like I do."

"Don't apologize my friend. You sound happy and that is all that matters." He gave the other a charming grin. "I just wish I could understand. Even if it was just for one moment." 

Siebren grab Reinhardt hand. It was much smaller than crusader. This stop the doctor in his tracks. He didn't realize how big everything was on the other. His face started to flush pink. "I want to show you something." He pulled Reinhardt towards the telescope. "If you look through here you can see the oldest star in our galaxy. It's a breathtaking sight." 

Reinhardt looked through the glass. Mouth open in awe. He never seen the stars like this before. He could see different colors. It look like a painting. "They look beautiful." Reinhardt turn to Siebren. The astrophysicist looked content watching him enjoying what he sees everyday. "You get to see this view every night."

"It's beautiful isn't? The stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing. And they're watching us." Siebren laughed at his own joke.

"It could be the witch of the wilds. This is the forest she lived in." Reinhardt laugh as well. "She was known to curse the trees to watch over any one who comes into her forest without permission."

Siebren laughed hard enough tears gather at the corner of his eyes."You believe in that old tale? I heard that story when I was in grade school."

Reinhardt like seeing Siebren laugh. It was better than the emotionless face he gotten since they first met at the bar. "Every story has a depth of truth or we would not be telling them to begin with."

"If I told you a story of an oracle falling in love with a knight. They only knew each other for a short period of time. Would you say it was true?" Siebren body stilled. He wanted to test his theory.

"It depends. Was it love at first sight." Reinhardt walked up to the other man grabbing his hands. Not wanting the other man to run away.

"I believe for the knight is was so. The oracle needed more time." Siebren pale eyes look deep into Reinhardt breathtaking blue ones. "About three weeks more."

"I say it sounds like a true story to me." The Crusader could see the reflection of the stars in astrophysicist eyes. "You must be an oracle. I can see my future in your eyes. Just like you can see in the stars."

"What future do you see?" Siebren lean closer to Reinhardt's face. His lips close enough to touch the other's. "It can't be with me can it?"

"Your the oracle you tell me." Reinhardt could feel the dutch man warm breath on his own. Warm lips press against his. As quickly as it happen Siebren pulled away like he was burned.

"I must leave this is unprofessional of me. I am sorry Mr. Wilhelm." The doctor tried to run away. He knew this was wrong. Reinhardt grabbed the other man tight not wanting to let him go once again. "This is wrong. I'm wrong you don't want me."

Reinhardt's heart broke seeing how scared the doctor looked. The crusader could tell someone harmed the doctor in the past, but that is for another day. Right now he did not want to ruin his chances with Siebren. "Please don't go." Reinhardt pleaded. Grabbing the sacred doctor into a tight hug. The doctor gripped his shirt crying. "It's ok I got you."

"I'm not used to showing emotions like these." Siebren choked out. "I'm sorry. I feel overwhelmed."

Reinhardt brushed the taller man's hair. "We can take it slow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave this one on tiny cliff hanger. But it seem ok to end here. The next chapter should be up very soon. Also thank you all so much. I very much happy you all enjoying the story so far. I promise it will have a happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siebern and Reinhardt have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood and mild gore in his chapter.

Reinhardt and Siebren fell into a new routine after they went stargazing. The german man would make breakfast for themselves. Sibren only ever ate toast and some type of drink. It bother Reinhardt to no end seeing how skinny the other man was. The crusader would always argue with the doctor saying breakfast was important. Siebren would just roll his eyes and continue eating just toast. It wasn't till Reinhardt made sausage, eggs, and homemade pancakes Siebren started eating his cooking every morning. He did not realize eating a healthy meal put him in a better mood. Not just towards his new partner but doing his research. He was not getting migraines as often. This made Reinhardt happy seeing Siebren smile and loosen up more. 

Then after breakfast they would go out in the woods. Reinhardt would train while Siebren would follow along and watch. Giving Reinhardt pointers on his body mechanics. He told the crusader if he moves his body a certain way it would give more momentum with each swing. Siebren would stand behind Reinhardt and help pose the crusader. Both men would move together in the same motion swings Reinhardt's hammer together. Sometimes the german would stop and hold his boyfriend's hand pulling him into a kiss. Siebren was still not used to being in a relationship got flustered every time. Over time Siebren got used to Reinhardt touching and kissing that it did not bother him as much. The doctor started to enjoy all the tender kisses.

After training, the two would hike up the hillsides. At the summit they would enjoy a light lunch by a cliffside looking down at the world. The two talk about their childhood. Reinhardt would talk about his mother and how caring she was. That she did the best she could with his father out of the picture. How his mother taught him to cook and fight for what was right. Reinhardt always smiled and laughed at his own stories, making Siebren feel like he grew up in the same home. 

On the other hand, the doctor did not have as nice of a childhood. His father was cold and heartless. Beating him if he ever stepped out of line. Siebren was train to show little to no emotion. When he was a teenager he was thrown out of his home when his father found out he kissed another boy. After that the Doctor stop being open with his feelings. He felt ashamed to show any kind of emotional weakness. Reinhardt started to understand why the doctor was cold towards him at first. But after spending time with the friendly german, Siebren started to break down his walls. With small quick kisses or just holding each other's hand in silence. The doctor never felt this happy in a long time.

In the late afternoon they both enjoyed their own free time. Siebren would sketch in his notebook. Flowers, birds, trees, but lately he has been drawing Reinhardt. From times he was training to when he caught him napping by the fire. The crusader became his new muse. Reinhardt would whittling wood into little animals. He carved owls, deer, even a little lion. He would give the finish animals to Siebren as a gift. The scientist would place them on his desk. When ever he got upset at his research the little animals would cheer him up.

At night the two would star gaze. Reinhardt would point to a star and Seibren would tell him every fact about the glimmering light. The german never understood the math behind the other's research, but did not stop him from enjoying hear the soothing voice of his new partner. Siebren would talk endlessly about how he wants to change the world for the better. He just needs to find a way to harness gravity to help with his goal. Reinhardt would always support his ideas reassuring Siebren was a good man.

It was a nice routine they paired into, till Reinhardt wanted to change it up a bit. "Siebren we are low on food." Reinhardt yelled from the small kitchen tent. He wanted to treat Siebren to something different. A nice meal and a good night's rest at a local town. They both could use a nice bed after sleeping on cots the last month and a half. And the last few days Siebren be getting headaches from his research. Nothing was going his way as of late. "I think I have been over cooking." Reinhardt quickly hid some food. To show an empty ice box. 

Dr. De Kupier walked in eating wild berries they pick the other day. Eating Reinhardt's cooking got the doctor form better eating habits. Far better than his glass of juice and some bread or most days a type of hot drink. He even started to gain a little bit of weight which made Reinhardt happy. The other man looked like an underfed kitten when they first meet. "That isn't good at all. How much do we have left." He placed another berry in his mouth smearing some on his face.

Reinhardt laughed at the doctor. "You missed. He leaned in licking the smear off his cheek. The doctor's face turn a hit of red. "You been eating better, Liebling." Siebren turn a deeper shade of red. He still was not used to being called pet names. "I know there is a village not far from here we can restock for our last two weeks."

Siebren hand wiped where Reinhard licked him. He could still feel the light tingle of it "How far is the hike? I wouldn't want to hike back when it's dark."

"It's a half a day's walk. I'm sure we can find a hotel we can spend the night if need be. It would be nice to share a bed for once." Reinhardt winked at the Doctor. Siebren started to blush even more. He cover his face his in embasement. The german felt his face turn red as well. The astrophysicist always took Reinhardt's breath away seeing how shy the other was. "Liebling, I'm sorry I should not be so pushy. We can ask for two rooms. I wouldn't mind. I know I said I would not rush you."

"geen liefde, Ik wil een bed met je delen." Seibren tried to calm his nerves. He played his shirt cuffs to distract himself. "I mean it would be nice to share a soft bed rather a cot. I wouldn't mind taking a break from my research for a day or two. As long as it's with you."

Reinhardt smiled grabbing the other man's hand kissing it softly. " We should leave as soon as we can. Before it gets too late."

The two packed a small overnight bag and Reinhardt hammer. He was adamant that a crusader would get a free drink at the town. Siebren rolled his eyes and let him bring the weapon. They both head towards the small village to enjoy a nice day off. 

On the way the tiny town the two talked about how much they enjoyed each other's company. "Reinhardt I must say I would not have thought I would be seeing such a handsome man as yourself. A brave knight protecting an oracle. It sounds like a fairy tale."

The crusader brushed his hair. A cocky grin plastered on his face. "We both can agree I'm handsome." Siebren rolled his eyes. "Come now don't be like that. I think you are beautiful. It's rare I find some who towers over me. I find it very alluring." Rienhardt grabbed the other's hand in affection.

Dr. De Kuiper laughed. No one has ever said good things about his size in the past. "I'm charmed. Most find me very off putting. Maybe it's my hooked nose." 

Reinhardt laughs as well. "I happen to like your nose it reminds me of," Something stopped him in his tracks. It was quite. No sound to be heard. Just the silence of the forest. "Do you hear anything?"

Siebren stop laughing he looked at the crusader in concerned. "No, just the wind. Is there something wrong?" 

Reinhardt pushed the doctor behind him, "Stay behind me Liebling." Siebren did what he was told. Reinhardt looked around to see if anything could be causing the animals to go quite. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He was about to put down his guard when a snap of a twig caught his attention. Reinhardt to look over to where the sound came from. The two meet could see a lone red glare from the far tree line. 

"What is that?" The doctor strain his eyes to see glowing red orb. A loud sound of machinery could hear. Siebren knew that sound it was the sound of a reload. "Liefje watch out!" Bullets started to fly towards them. Reinhardt pulled Siebren out of harm's way. "Who would be shooting at us?" Both of them taking cover behind a fallen tree.

The crusader gripped his large weapon in both his hands. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out soon enough." Tried to get up but Siebren gripped his shirt stopping the younger man. "Verdammt Let go! This is my job. You hired me to protect you!"

"That was before we started dating! I can not let you charge into danger! You don't have your armor nor your shield. It would certain death if you go out there" Siebren pleaded. "Please we can find another way. I just need some time to think! Just give me one moment." 

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards them. "I don't have time for you to come up with a plan! This is not like when we are playing back at camp! You idea isn't going to work. You are just a man chasing stars! You never seen a battle before that why you hired me!" Siebren looked like he been hit across the face. Reinhardt regretted his words right away. Before he could apologize giant bastion unit was towering over them cocking it's gun once more. Gun drawn at Reinhardt. He wouldn't be able to move out of harm's way fast enough. His was his end. The last thing he said to his boyfriend was words of hate. 

Reinhardt closed his eyes in regret waiting for the pain to come flooding in. He heard a loud bang and felt a tiny push to the side. Being shot at a close range hurt a lot less than he thought. He could hear screaming but it wasn't his own. It was Siebren. Reinhardt open his eyes to see that he has been pushed out of harm's way. The doctor was clutching his left thigh in pain. Reinhardt snapped back into reality. Smashing the Omnic into small chunks of metal. "Why!" Reinhardt' turned to see the doctor gasping in pain. 

The dutch man putting pressure on his injured leg. His face red trying to figure out if he was in pain or still heartbroken from his boyfriends harsh words. "Because I love you." Siebren started to shake from the pain. 

"It was my job to protect you!" Siebren turn to the side throwing up from pain and sight of his own blood. All anger left Reinhardt body seeing the doctor in that state. He needs to get him help soon. There was a lot of blood and he could have sworn he saw his bone in that mangled mess. "The village is not that far. Just hold on." The crusader pulled out his sleeping pants wrapping it around Siebren leg. Trying to stop or slow down the bleeding. 

"Mijn geliefde, I feel very tired." Siebren tried to nod off, Reinhardt shook him awake. Ge could not let him sleep just yet. "Please can I sleep. I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep once we are safe." Reinhardt did the best he could on the wrapping. He ripped the bag straps into a sling so he could carry his hammer on his back and hold Sibren into his chest. Leaving everything else behind Reinhardt ran towards the village.

\----  
Reinhardt looked at his goddaughter in shame. "It was all my fault. I should had tried it his way. He's never been wrong. It's my fault he had to walk with his cane."

Brigitte sat up. "You didn't know that yet. You only been seeing each other for three weeks. I know if you could turn back time you would."

Reinhardt sighed. "In a heartbeat." Before he could continue his story Ingrid came in.

"I wanted to make sure you two were ok. It's been a while." The sweedish woman asked. She did not want to hurry the two, but just check up like a worried mother. "I just finished your birthday pie it's cooling down. Whenever you are ready to come back it will be ready." Ingrid left the two alone knowing her daughter was in good hands.

"We can finish this story later tonight. We can't let warm pie go cold." Reinhardt laughed.

Brigitte agreed. "After the party. I want to know the rest. I've never been told this story before. I always thought you two meet at overwatch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one turned out ok. I did not want it to be to bloody for a T. I might just bump up the rating to be safe


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard for everyone to be happy after hearing what happened to Dr. De Kuiper. When the two came back the change of mood could be cut with a dull knife. Reinhardt tried his best to cheer everyone up. "My friends today is Brigitte big day. We should be celebrating. It's what Siebren would have wanted." 

Genji patted Reinhardt on the back. "Dr. De Kuiper was a great man he would be proud of on Brigitte furthering her dream in becoming an engineer like her father." He lifted up his glass of sake. "A toast for Dr. De Kuiper." 

All the party goers raised their glass unison. "To the doctor!"

Reinhardt's eyes began to water. If Siebren could see all of the lives he change it would make him proud. "Thank you all." 

The party did get a little more cheerful after the toast. When Ingrid brought out the pies the mood really lift. "I have an apple, berry, pumpkin, and for genji matcha cream pie. Since you said you don't like heavy pies."

"Thank you for remembering." Genji grabbed his personal pie.

Emily grab a pumpkin slice. "Ms. Lindholm this is the best thing I ever ate. Thank you!" Lena grabbed a bit of her girlfriend's plate. "Now I know why you said the pies are to die for."

Lena laughed. "Ingrid is chemical engineer. She perfected her cooking because of it."

Fareeha grab some pumpkin. "I always enjoyed when mom would bring me some of your cooking back home. It was always a treat to get pumpkin pie. It is not very common back home."

Ingrid smiled in glee, "You all are being so modest." She loved when people hearing that people love her cooking rather than just hearing it from her family.

Torbjörn grabbed his favorite her apple pie. "It's not everyday we get to have people enjoy your cooking. Just let them praise you for awhile." Ingrid leaned over and kissed her husband.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their treats. Brigitte was finishing up the last flavor of pies. When she remembers Reinhardt left on a cliffhanger on his story. "What happened after the bastion attacked you and uncle Siebren."

Fareeha look at Brigitte in confusion. "Dr. De Keiper always told me he was alone when that bastion attack him and Reinhardt rescued after he got shot. Was that not true." All the party guests look at the silver haired man wanting to know the real answer.

"He was with me the whole time. My honor means everything to me. And Siebren knew that. He did not did not want anyone to know it was my fault he got hurt." Reinhardt looked heart broken. "I'm sorry we lied to you all for so long."

Genji spoke in a calm voice. "We love you no matter what past mistakes happen. We are only human." Genji turned to the older man. "So what really happened?"

Reinhardt laughed at Genji eggerness. "I should go back a little. After seeing each other for a month I wanted to treat Siebren to dinner and spend a night at a nice hotel. On our way a bastion attacked us." He continued the story in more depth.

\-----

Reinhardt held Siebren as close to his body as possible running as fast as he could. The other man panting in pain and he cling his shaking hands into german's blood soaked shirt. "Mi mi Mijn geliefde ple please stop. I don't I don't want to throw up," Siebren weakly moved his hand to cover his gagging mouth.

Reinhardt stop and uncurled Siebren from his chest helping him to a nearby bush he could vomit in. The doctor had nothing left in his system and was just throwing up air a stomach acid. The doctor crying from the pain. As much as Reinhardt wanted to get Siebren to help he knew the doctor emotion and comfort comes first. He rubbed the doctor's back trying to sooth the mess he made. If he didn't ask to go to down to the village this would have never happened. "Liebling, I am sorry. This is all my fault." Reinhardt voice cracked he was never good at apologizing his pride would never let him. Siebren shaky hand grabbed his boyfriend to comfort him. Even after all the nasty stuff Reinhardt said the doctor still love him. "I lied to you." Siebren looked at him with a heartbreaking look.

Before Reinhardt could explain why it was his fault two more Bation units started to come at them. Reinhardt quickly move Siebren out of harm's way. He placed him under a tree and ready his weapon. The doctor tried to protest but was too weak to stop the crusader this time. "This is my job, I'll protect you no matter the cost." He stood at the ready. Wanting nothing more to fight till his last breath to protect his love. Reinhardt was ready to charge into battle a clear blue shield covered the two men. It was his one of his fellow crusaders. 

"Hammer down!!!!" Balderich yelled as he took down the two bots. The older german turn the the one holding the shield. "Make sure they get back safe to the medical tent safely." He looked at Reinhardt who without his armor and cover in the doctors blood. "We'll talk later, take Dr. De Kuiper quickly."

Reinhardt went to pick up Siebren again. His heart sank when we saw the doctor head limp. He quickly ran to his side checking for breathing and a pulse. Both were very weak but it gave him hope that the doctor could still be saved. Reinhardt cradle the doctor into his chest and followed the other crusader to the medical tent. The tent was set up in the village, the two men were planning to take a break in. It was nothing more than smoking dismembered town. The smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming. Reinhardt could not under why would anyone want to destroy such a small innocent town. When they got to a small white tent it Reinhardt could truly see the damage of what had happened. There were cots filled with victims of a mast shooting. Many were clinging to life.

"Oh god we have another one." A nurse or doctor of some kind yell. "Sir if you please." She lead Reinhardt to a free cot. He put the doctor in the small bed. He brushed his hair softly and kissed him on the forehead. "We'll do the best that we can." The woman tried her best to reassure Reinhardt.

Balderich enter the tent shortly after he looked at Reinhardt to follow him out. The two men walked to another tent. "Last night this town was attacked my a fleet of bastion units. It was the first of many. The world is at war with the omnic. We have been called into battle." Balderich walked over to a chest that Reinhardt kept his amor in. "Wash up we leave soon."

"You went to our camp? When?" Reinhardt grabbed his armor from the chest. 

"I went to find you this morning but your campsite was empty. I must have just missed you." Balderich scratch his beard. "I must say I was shocked to find out you fallen for the doctor. He did not seem to be into men like you."

Reinhardt stop dressing looking at his smiling master. "What gave us away?"

Balderich laughed, "I knew you since you were a boy. I know your tricks to get someone to sleep with you. Who did you think taught you?" Reinhardt continued to dress. His face a little more red than before. "If we were not at war I would be proud that you found love, but after seeing the doctor I'm not sure how I feel. You were supposed to keep him safe. What happened?"

"We were ambushed. I did not have my ammor on me so he tried to stop me from going against the bastion. I yelled at him." Reinhardt look down in shame. "The last thing I said to him before he pushed me out of harm's way was words of hate. I failed I'm sorry master."

Balderich pat the younger man's shoulder in comfort. "All couples fight. This one more extreme than others, but you did the best you could under these conditions. I'm proud of you. And I know the doctor will not hold any hate towards you." 

"How would you know?" Reinhardt asked as he finished putting on this last piece of armor. "What I said was cruel."

"Why would a civilian put their own life on the line for battle hardened warrior if they were not madly in love. Come now they are singing our song."

\----

"You all know what happened after. I lost my master in battle shortly after the black forest battles." Reinhardt finished his last bite of pie. "Siebren was taken to hospital to recover. I was not able to see him till after the war." 

Brigitte look in awe at her godfather. "It was a nice story to hear for my birthday." She gave him a big hug. Rienhardt hugged back. It was nice to remember how he and Siebren first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the part of the story. It's going to move on to what Dr. De Kuiper been going through. I'm really sorry for the late update. I have not been in the fight mindset after what happen to me last friday. I got assaulted and hurt really bad. This story is one of the few thing that is bring me joy at the moment. Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt has help from an unlikely friend.

Brigitte birthday party ended shortly after everyone had their fill of pie and other sweets. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave their colidence to Reinhardt once more before leaving. The old crusader decided to leave as well. He wanted to go back home to prepare for Siebren funeral. The lindholms tried to get him to stay another night to make sure he was in the right headspace before leaving, but Reinhardt wanted to be alone for a while after everything had happened. Brigitte gave her godfather a hug and told him she would visit him on the weekends during her studies. 

Reinhardt took a taxi back to the train station. He was reading more of Siebren journal the whole ride home. It hurt knowing that he would never see his husband again but it was a nice reminder of their lifetime together.

Jan 28 20XX

It's been a little over a year since I last saw my love. I find it harder to get up in the morning to keep going through life. It's hard to believe that one person can change your life in a heartbeat. Reinhardt showed me kindness no other has. After what my father put me through I thought I would never find someone who could love a broken fool like me. My best friend Halord has taken upon himself to move in and care for me after being released from the hospital last year. I care for him like a brother but it is no replacement for the hole in my heart left by hearing the news all the crusader had died. Mijn geliefde I long to see you in the stars in another lifetime.  
\-----

Reinhardt sat in a cab on his way to the Netherlands. He was dressed in a warm long pea coat, tan slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was half pulled into a small ponytail to keep his now longer hair out of his face. It was his first day off since the omnics and humans came to an agreement of peace after a bitter year and a half war. After his master's passing Reinhardt join overwatch keeping his new teammates safe from harm's way. The crusader never had time to check up on his past boyfriend since the war started. The german was reluctant to go visit Siebren after the war. They never kept in touch since Reinhardt left the doctor in the medical tent. He was afraid that siebren would hate him.

"You are shaking like a scared child. I'm sure he would be glad to see you again." Ana came along the make sure that giant would not back out like he did earlier today he tried to visit. "With everything you told the team about how in love you two were, I'm sure he still loves you."

Reinhardt moved around in his seat uncomfortably, not because he was too big for the small car but because he was feeling unwell. "You don't understand. I let him get hurt under my care. I left when he needed me. I hid away for a year. He might have even moved on to better than me." Reinhardt sighed, "he is so handsome it would not shock me if he did. So charming and just hearing him talk was soothing to the ears."

Ana looked at her friend with sad eyes. Wanting nothing more to calm down his nerves. Before she could the cab stop in front of Dr. De Kuiper. The two got out and walked up to the tiny house. Reinhardt looked at the door. Hand hovering over the knocker. "You are going to have to knock if you want to be let in." Ana did it herself she was sick of playing this game. They both just came back from a war it wasn't hard to greet a loved one.

The door opened and a smaller man greeted the two. He was wearing a red turtleneck and sharp black glasses. "How can I help you?"

Reinhardt heart shank. Ana felt awful for being so blunt before. Siebren moved on this must be his new partner. "I'm sorry to bother you we'll be leaving." The german started to walk away heart crushed.

The smaller man gasped when he recognized the taller man. "Please don't go!" Man grabbed the other man's coat not wanting the other man get away. "You're Reinhardt are you not?" The crusader looked at the other man's pleading eyes. "Siebren has not been himself since he heard the news about the crusaders. In the hospital we saw that all of them died. He's been heart broken since. I moved to help get him out of this funk he's in but I yet to have any luck. Please don't leave I can not bare to see my best friend hurt any longer." The man step aside and let the two inside. "Sorry were are my manner. I'm Dr. Harold Winston I'm Siebren roommate for the time being."

Reinhardt let out a sigh of relief. Siebren always talked about Harold. Harold was his childhood friend whos family took him in after his father kick him out in his early teens. "It's good to finally meet you Dr. Winston. I heard so much about. This is my friend Ana Amari she fought alongside me during the war."

Ana smiled and greeted the other doctor, "Charmed." Ana looked around the small house. Paper and books littered the house. Clearly someone was deep into their studies. A barely touch slice of toast and teacup sat adonded on a table.

"Siebren is in his bed toon. I'm sure I can get him to come out if I tell him you're here." Winston laughed to himself. It was laugh choked up from trying not to cry. "I can barely get him to stop and eat anymore. I'm sorry for asking this from you." 

Reinhardt felt so guilty letting time get in the way of his love. "No it's my fault. I should have at least written a letter. I was ashamed of what happened."

"You saved his life! You are a hero. Yes he was foolish to try and do your job but you carried him over five miles to safety. You got him the help he needed." Winston tried his best to make Reinhardt feel less sorry for himself. "Wait here I'm going to get Siebren." The doctor left the two in the study room. 

Ana still amazed at the tiny house could fit so many books. "I wonder if he read all these?"

Reinhardt laughed. He knew the answer, "He told me he most he read them at least twice each. If he personally like the book maybe four or five times."

Ana found an open journal with it's pages filled with sketches of Reinhardt. She look in awe on the details. "These are beautiful! They look just like you!" Reinahrdt look at the draws as well. It was during the time they camped together. One sketch stuck out to Reinhardt. It was of a knight and Orical kissing under the stars.

"He is a very great artist." Reinhardt hear footsteps get closer to the study room.

"Harold you better not be lying to me about the stroopwafel. My heart can not bear any more of your lies. Last time you tried to get me down you said there was a small kitten outside but it was a ruse to get me to shower." It was Dr. De Kuiper. Reinhardt's heart fluttered at hearing the soothing voice again. The two return Siebren was leaning heavily on the smaller man for support. His leg was in a brace and a too small of a crutch telling him walk as well. He didn't look like his crisp clean self. His face looks like he has not eaten in days. His hair not neatly comb nor his face shaved in days. Huge black bags under both of his eyes. He was wearing to lose of clothing with stains. Seibren look at Reinhardt his eyes began to water. He fell to his knees taking Halord with him. He sobbed at seeing a ghost. Reinhardt quickly went to Siebren side making sure he was ok. "I thought you for dead." The dutch man buried himself into Reinhardts strong chest crying his eyes out knowing that this was not a dream.

Reinhardt started to tear up as well. "Liebling, I'm here." He started to pet the other head and back trying to calm him down. The two stayed in each other's embrace for some time because Harold and Ana left at some point leaving the two alone. 

Siebren inhaled Reinhardt scent. Making sure his mind was not playing tricks on him again. Siebren looked up at the crusader with love in his eyes. He brushed the scar on the younger man's face. "Mijn geliefde what happened?"

Reinhardt kissed Siebren tears away. "It's a reminder to be more humble." The crusader looked at the astrophysicist leg he felt guilty seeing the cast and crutch. "I am so sorry for everything. For hiding from you for a year, for letting you get hurt, for lying to you about the food being gone so I could get one night for a romantic dinner alone."

Siebren brushed his hand into Reinhardt hair. Making the other lean more into the touch. "You don't have to be sorry. You're here now and that is all that matters." Both men share a long deep kiss not waiting to let go of each other. "I knew about the food." Siebren brushed his finger along Reinhardt now fuller beard. "You're not very good at telling lies. You're too honest." The doctor smiled kissing his boyfriend one more time. "But I love that about you." Siebren laughed lightly, "We should get off the floor. My legs are asleep."

Reinhardt laugh back, "Let me help you up." The younger crusader help both of them to there feet. He still in awe on how handsome the other was. "I could stare at you at you all day liebling."

Siebren frowned when he noticed how he let himself go. "Reinhardt you don't mean that. I have not shaved in a week. I'm wearing dirty clothes I found on the floor."

Reinhardt did look at Siebren with nothing but love in his eyes. "You always look sexy to me." He gave the other a wink and a grin. 

The older man started to turn red, "Reinhardt please. ik zie eruit als een puinhoop."

"You'll never look like a mess to me." Reinhardt kissed Siebren tenderly. "But I wouldn't mind helping you shower if I get to join you." 

The astrophysicist laughed at Reinhardt bluntness, "I think you should at least buy me dinner."

"I would rather make you dinner." The went to the small kitchen to make something to eat. And something more romantic after.

\-----  
Reinhardt closed the journal when he got to his home in the mountains. He opened the door to the empty house. The tried crusader walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer, but something was off. Reinhardt swung his fist towards the intruder in his house. He barely missed the woman.

"I told Jack Overwatch should have not forced you to retire. You are still on the top of your game." 

"Sojourn what are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to put out. I feel a lot better and slowly still fixing every chapter. Thank you so much for the kind words and reviews. I hope to have another chapter and new story out by next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojourn tells Reinhardt the truth on why both he and his husband were let go from overwatch

Reinhardt looked at his old coworker. He hasn't seen Sojourn since he was forced out of overwatch. He did not blame her for not keeping in touch. Shortly after he retired she became the new commander after Jack and Ana had passed. When Overwatch fell because of the Petra Act, Sojourn was in charge of keeping records on all overwatch agents.

Reinhardt gave her a big hug. Lifting her up from off the ground. "It's so good to see you! It's been too long." Both of them laughing in the tight embrace. "Sorry for almost punching you."

Sojourn smiled at being put down. "I forgot how much I miss those. Don't be sorry Reinhardt, I was the one who broke in. It's your home after all."

"Sorry if this sounds rude but we have not seen each other for almost five years what brings you here? Have I done something wrong?" Reinhardt looked puzzled but then he remembered that his husband passed. "Or you here to pay your respects.

"I did hear what happened to Dr. De Kupier that is why I need your help. Have you heard or seen anything called the reaper?" Sojourn went to the small kitchen to grab herself a beer along with one for Reinhardt. This was going to be a long night. "I believe he is the one who kidnapped Siebren."

Reinhardt's face turned sour when he heard her. He grabbed her arm roughly "Don't play games with me. You come to my home to give me hope that my love is alive."

Sojourn looked at the giant sadness on her face, "Reinhardt I would never lie to you. Siebren is my friend." Reinhardt's lets go of her arm. Grabbing the beer from her. "After overwatch he begged me to not report you for doing your crusader work. He loved you so much, he made sure no criminal acts would be charged against you while you go around Germany and the Netherlands fighting for what's right. He got information from me to give to you. After I saw how he took your retirement and him getting fired, I had to help both of you."

"Siebren was not fired. He left because of me." Reinhardt opened his beer taking a big gulp. He wanted to calm his mind. Too many things are happening at once.

The cadanian opened her drink as well, "He was fired. He punched Jack right in the face breaking his nose. Has he never told you?"

Reinhardt frowned, "Never. What happened?" 

Sojourn smiled and began telling the memory.  
********  
Jack and Sojourn were in the captain's office going over the uprising that happened in kings row. The battle went well for the most part except for a few injuries. Tracer did graze in the arm, but Reinhardt was injured the most. He took a real beating trying to keep the team safe by using himself as a human shield when his shattered.

"Lieutenant Wilhelm is too much of a liability. He has to be let go. I know you think I am in the wrong but there is no other way." Jack put down the newspaper. The front page reads Overwatch fails to keep its own members safe from harm.

"Commander, you know how tabloids are. They try to get anyone who is gullible to read them and question our work. He's a good man who wants to fight for the greater good! We don't get many people like that." Sojourn grabbed the paper throwing it in the trash. "Are you really going to force him out because of one newspaper?"

"It's not just not just one paper is thousands!" Jack opens the holovid to show all of the complaints of having a man close to retirement acting like an attack dog. "He has to go!"

Sojourn stopped arguing with her boss. She did not want to stress out the man more than need be. "I understand I'll start the paperwork." The caindian officer quickly sent a email to Dr. Zigler to give to Reinhardt in the recovery ward. Shortly after a knock could be heard on Jack's office door.

"Come in," the commander continued his work, not looking up from his desk. "Dr Zigler I know you agree with me about Lieutenant Wilhelm as well. I just need you to sign off that his medically unfit to fight any longer.

"The least you can do is look up at me if you are regarding my husband." Jack looked up to see it was not Angila but Siebren. "I see I have your attention now."

"Dr. De Kupier this doesn't concern you. This betweenLieutenant Wilhelm, Dr. Zigler, and myself. You can show yourself out."

"I rather not. Now what is the meaning of this?" The doctor helped with the retirement papers. 

"Those are for Dr. Zigler and Lieutenant Wilhelm to sign. This does not concern you. Now see please see yourself out. I have paperwork to file." Jack was not in the mood to deal with an angry spouse

Siebren stood up as tall as his body would let him. "Anything that has to do with my husband's well being is my concern. How can you do this? You can't drag my husband's good name in the mud saying he's too old to fight. He wants to die with that hammer in his hand."

Jack smirk, "You should know better and not let your personal feelings get in the way of work. Isn't that something you always say Siebren, I mean Dr. De Kupier?"

Siebren frown knowing Jack was using his words against him. "Yes that is true but I do not see why he has to retire. He had one bad mission where he ended up in the recovery ward. That is not a reason to force him out."

"Reinhardt is a liability. He was gravely injured on his last mission. If it was not for the agent tracer he would have been killed. At his age he should be thinking about retirement. He is living in a dream of glory and honor."

"At least he has the sense to do so! You clawed your way to the top with your lies. Then backed stab your way as well after Ana died! I know what you did to Reyes. You may fool my husband with your lies but I know better. You ordered Reyes to kill off that talon head and lied afterward that he went rogue. You forget that he was my best friend's husband. Gabriel also told me you were the one who stole my work for the plane I did not approve of. That almost cost Agent Tracer her life because it was not for Winston! Your arrogance is going to bring overwatch down!" Siebren slammed his cane on Jack's table. 

Jack's face turned red, he was not going to let a lower level member tell him how to ruin his team. "My arrogance! You refuse to share your work with your coworker! After Dr. Winston died you kept to yourself! How is that helping the world doctor! At least I'm trying to do something while you hide in your lab. People die we have to move on! At least Reyes moved on from his husband's death. I think you should do the same!"

"Harold was my best friend, a brother even. You have no right to tell me to move on! No wonder Vincent left you! You have no emotions other than your work. I've been down that road and it's a lonely road to walk. I thank the stars Reinhardt for pulling me out of that road many years ago."

"Siebren you watch your tongue. I am your commanding officer. I will not be spoken to this way. Now leave before we both say something we'll regret." Jack stood up from his desk trying to match the doctor's height. "Sojourn sees that he leaves the base so he gets back to his work. After all, he is just a scientist. He has no say about how I treat my men."

That made the dutch man's blood boil. "Ik denk niet dat je het gewicht van je eigen woorden kent." The doctor curl his hand into a fist punching Jack in the nose breaking it on contact. "How's that for just scientist!"

*******  
Reinhardt's eyes began to water all this time he thought he was being sneaky but it was his husband protecting him. "Sojourn, if my husband is alive you must tell how we can find him."

The old overwatch captain smiled, "That's what I want to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to get down and it is very short. I am still trying to get past this writing funk I am in. All the hate did put a number on me but I still going to keep going. I am not a quit. I have to fix the tags again but it will be after I get out of court.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really worried about this story. I have it finished to the end with a small amount of changes but I don't think people will like how I write certain characters. I am sorry if I make anyone uncomfortable. If I does I will take it down. As always I still need a beta and willing pay for your time if you do so.


End file.
